


There's Gonna be a Party When the Wolves Come Home

by bloodofpyke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the war, when Sansa's the Queen of the North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Gonna be a Party When the Wolves Come Home

She was tired.

The North was ravaged, Winterfell burnt, and she was tired.

Her eyes closed and the wind howled, whistling through the cracked stones, but she didn’t hear it. Images flashed through her mind: her father sitting amidst the fallen weirwood leaves, the veins reaching out like hands; her mother’s hands soft against her hair, stories weaving from her tongue; her brothers in the training yard, the clash of steel and wood as loud as the laugher; Arya pulling faces behind Septa’s back; Jeyne whispering secrets in her ear, dark hair curling over her shoulders.

The images slowed, then stopped, and she was left with only darkness. Her eyes stayed shut though, the wind screeching outside, no longer whistling, no longer ignored. _Opening my eyes means facing this,_ she told herself. _Winterfell burned, my family slain, and I am the only one that remains._

 _The Queen of the North._ The words tasted of ice on her tongue, but when she opened her eyes, there was a fire burning behind them.


End file.
